


Baby Brother

by orphan_account



Category: The Outsiders (TV 1990)
Genre: Bedwetting, Diapers, Fluff, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ponyboy had been having problems wetting the bed. Darry and Soda have a solution that their little brother may or may not like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This could be seen as a Sequel to: Brother Loves You. Really it's not, but it could be seen as one. Anyway, hope you enjoy. I own nothing.

The next morning wasn't a good one as I had hoped it would be. I woke up feeling tired still, but if it were up to me, I'd still be sleeping. Darry had woken me up saying something about an appointment I HAD to be at. I didn't eat much at breakfast, rather I sat at the table and tried not to fall asleep. Soda had to pretty much dress me if I wasn't so tired I would do it myself, or at least pick out something less babyish than black overalls with a red shirt.

I slumped in the chair at the doctor's office, ignoring Darry as he told me to sit up straight. I didn't feel like listening to anyone, not even Soda. I just wanted to go to sleep.

"Curtis?" A nurse called.

Now I know why Darry wanted to get into the free clinic early, they were offering free flu-vaccines. A lot of other kids my age were here, some younger. Darry and Soda and I followed a nurse into a room where they have me roll up my sleeve.

"Deep breath." My doctor spoke, he was an old guy with glasses. I did what he said and bit my bottom lip as he injected fluids into my arms.

"Alright, Mr. Curtis, If I could have you sign these." He spoke, handing Darry while still driving the fluid into me. Soda beamed at me and I rolled my eyes as the band-aid was applied to my wound. I hopped into Soda's lap, thinking I could catch a snooze really quick.

"This should keep Ponyboy healthy until the winter season comes, by then he'll be scheduled for another visit, I assume?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, um. . . " Darry looked confused. "What's this? Side effects?"

I was pulled from my sleepy state hearing those words. "What's a side effect?" I asked.

"Symptoms." The doctor replied. "Ponyboy might endure headaches, and a bladder problem, but nothing too serious." My eyes popped.

"Bladder problem?!" I asked, outraged.

"Don't raise your voice." Soda whispered into my ear, warning me to hush up. Darry sent me a warning stare and I kept my mouth shut.

"It'll just frequent trips to the bathroom, it's nothing bad."

Yeah, easy for him to say.

"Pony, come out of the room, please? We need to talk about this." Soda softly replied, knocking on the door to our room.

"No!" I shouted, too embarrassed to even think about what will happen to me. Loss of bladder control!?Ugh! Here I was trying to be more of an adult and they go ahead, inject me with something that makes Darry go out and guy-

"It's just for today and maybe tomorrow, nothing more!" Soda tried to reason.

"I don't care, I'm not wearing them!" I screamed one last time before shoving my head into a pillow. Outside the door I could hear Darry tell Soda to try again later to get me to come out.

"Pony. I'm going to work," Darry called. "When I come home, we're not going to have any problems, are we?"

I didn't answer and I could tell he got fed up and left. After some time, Soda knocked on the door again.

"Honey, please open? I promise Darry and I won't tell a soul." He sounded serious, but my pride felt abused. I wiped away a fresh set of tears.

"No!" I sobbed.

"Pony, I know you're miserable about this, but please? I don't want an accidents." I blushed probably ten shades of red when Soda said that.

"SHUT UP!" I felt my voice hurt after screaming so much. Soda was getting antsy and frustrated, I could tell by the sound of his voice.

"Don't scream, Ponyboy. Now, open the door, I'll slip it on and we will be done with this. No one will find out, I won't tell a single person. Now com'on."

When I didn't move, I heard the doorknob twist and turn around, Soda was picking the lock. I hid under the massive blanket, for some reason, thinking that could keep him away from me.

"Com'on. Let's go." He sighed, pulling the blanket off of me.

"No!" I cried, gripping the bed.

"Pony!" Soda shouted. "I'm going to give you to the count of three, to come with me into the bathroom so we can get this over with, or I'll do it myself!"

I feared what Soda meant by: "Doing It Myself" but I didn't want to put it on. I just moaned in a whiny-tone, not really caring if I looked immature or not. Soda counted down and I just protested louder until he got to one and he pulled me over, rolling me on my back as he reached into the pharmacy bag.

"No!" I screamed, trying to run away from him, but he held me down pretty good on the bed with his arms as he yanked my pants off.

"Ponyboy, there's nothing to be ashamed of. You can't help it." He sighed. I tried to fight him off really hard, but he managed to pull off my underwear and I bawled once the disposable diaper came on. Soda sighed, pulling me onto his lap and I cried harder. I felt like a pathetic freak with a diaper on.

"It's not a diaper, Ponyboy. It's a pull-up." Soda reassured me. I rolled my eyes.

"Like that helps." I sneered. Soda stifled a small laugh before helping me into some flannel pajama pants. "Let's have a lazy day, Pony." Soda smiled. I still had tears rolling down my face as he ushered me into the living room, drawing a blanket over me as I sat on the couch.

"How about I make us a snack and we'll watch TV?" He offered.

I shrugged, flipping the channels. Soda made some brown sugar oatmeal. A big bowl of it. I licked my lips, since I didn't eat much at breakfast, I felt hungry now. Soda slapped away my hand and I frowned. He pulled something out of his pocket, to my horror it was an old towel mom used to drape around our necks as kids to prevent food from falling on our clothes. He took the only (the ONLY) spoon, dished up a bite-full, blew on it and held it up to me.

I frowned.

"No." I growled.

"Com'on, you gotta' be tired saying that word." Soda laughed, "It's a bird, Pony." He started making chirp noises, nothing like any bird I heard of before.

"If you're a bird, you're an ugly one. A bald one too!" I snapped, crossing my arms.

"Not a bald one!" Soda cried, gripping his hair then laughing. "com'on, eat up." I watched him bring the spoon close to me, I shifted my head away from it often until Soda sighed. He then smirked, and began to tickle my sides. I couldn't help but laugh as I tried to protect my tummy from his fingers.

He stuck the spoon into my mouth.

"There we go." He cooed, wiping my mouth with the make-shift-bib. I just groaned. After he spoon-fed me the whole bowl of brown sugar porridge, (on top of that, wiping my mouth!) Soda raced into the kitchen to wash up the dishes. With my stomach full, I yawned. The afternoon news was about to come on and I felt my eyes become heavy.

"Oh, no, no! Not yet, Pony!" Soda called. I lifted my head to see what he wanted and I scrambled off of the bed seeing he came into the room with a milk bottle, full of hot milk by the looks of it.

"No, get back here!" Soda laughed, pulling me to him.

"No!" I was desperate at this point. Already I had been demoted to something I have been trying to avoid, I didn't want him pushing it any further. I started to kick as to get away from him, but Soda held me down on the couch, swaddling me in the blanket.

"Pony!" He shouted. I stopped fighting, nervously staring into his daring brown eyes. "I've have enough of this. Now, either be quiet and drink up, or you'll have a nap without anything to drink. Got me?"

I had never seen Soda so hellbent on something other than a car, I just nodded. He smiled, "Good."

With that, he lowered the milk bottle with the rubber nipple to my mouth. When it was securely inside (I didn't fight with him, no matter how much I tried) he tipped the bottle up and rushing fluids of milk poured into my mouth. I had no choice but to suckle down, or I'd choke. Soda seemed very pleased with the situation and he flipped off the TV, just to stare at me.

I felt a so uncomfortable. "Such a good boy." He smiled, leaning in closer, nuzzling my nose with his. I felt more milk quickly coming into my mouth and as not to choke, I held it up slightly with my own two hands. It wasn't long before the bottle was neer empty and I felt my eyes become heavy again.

"You're sleepy, baby." Soda whispered, God his voice was soothing. I tried to deny any amount of sleep, I wanted to be awake and alert as to what Soda might do next to me.

I was thankful when the bottle was empty. Just when I thought it was over, Soda gently pulled me close and started tapping my back.

"Wha' are' ya'?" I mumbled, only to interrupt myself by letting out a loud belch. Soda kissed the crown of my head and started rocking. I felt my eyes grow heavier and heavier. I yawned, just closing my eyes for a moment.

 

 

 

"Pony. . . ."

It was distant, but I heard it.

"Ponyboy, com'on, buddy. Get up."

". . .go'way. 'Arry." I mumbled. I was still tired and wanted to keep on sleeping. He just chuckled and continued to gently shake me.

"Pony, you need to wake up." He started taking the covers off of me. "Come here, you need to change."

Change what? Memories came flooding back to me and I bolted up. To my horror when I turned my body ever so slightly was a wet spot in the sheets below my groin area. I felt hot tears come to my face, realizing I had just wet my own pants.

"Hey, hey, now." Darry softly shushed, rubbing my back. "It's okay. The Doctor said this would happen." Forget any spanking I've received, this was the creme de la creme of all embaresments I have ever endured.

Darry reached out to me, "Here, let me help you."

I pulled away. "Don't touch me!" Darry looked sadly offend as to what I said. I hope he was sad, this was all his fault anyway. If I hadn't gotten the flu shot, none of this would have happened.

"Let's get you changed, Pony." My eyes widened seeing him pick me up and put me on the floor on my back. "Let me go!" I screamed. Darry didn't listen and held my legs firmly together to prevent me from kicking as he pulled my wet pants off of me, seeing me in the disposable diaper.

Darry smiled, "Been a while since I saw you in diapers, Ponyboy. " I was probably red in the face as I continued to try and break free. Darry groaned calling for Sodapop's assistance. I kept trying to fight Darry, but Soda came in the room and held my shoulders down.

"I-I'll do it myself!" I cried. They continued to ignore me and Soda looked at the bed. He looked down at me, looking sorry.

"Oh, baby, did you have an accident?" He asked. I growled, I hated Soda and Darry so much right now. Whether it was because of the embarrassing situation or not, I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Darry removed the disposable diaper and fetched a fresh one out of the bag from the pharmacy, he also pulled out what looked like a bottle of oil and powder. Both I had no idea what for. Darry saw my confused gaze.

"Powder for comfort and oil to prevent any rashes. I don't want my baby brother to have a sore butt now do I?" I couldn't tell if it was a joke or not, but Darry pissed me off more with that smug grin of his. After I was powdered up and the diaper was on securely, to my surprise, Darry tapped on ANOTHER diaper.

"Don't want any leaks now." Darry softly shushed.

Oh, wonderful. I rolled my eyes. Soda and Darry let go of their death grips and Soda rushed to clean the sheets. I didn't want to get off of the ground, I wanted to burn right through the floorboards and sink six-feet-under. Just end my life now.

"Com'on, Pony. The gang isn't here. I told them you had a nasty flu and to avoid the house for a little while." Darry smiled. At least he was being kind, but I still won't forgive him-or Soda-for what they did to me. Since Darry put two of these hellish things on me, I had to slightly waddle as I walked and I couldn't press my legs together, the material was too thick.

"You slept for a while, Ponyboy. It's past dinnertime." Glancing at the kitchen clock I noticed it was around seven-thirty. I had slept for a good six and a half hours.

"There's still leftovers, come sit at the table. I'll heat something up." I looked down, noticing I wasn't wearing any pants. I went to turn around to put some sweatpants on but along with the sheets I soaked, Soda also took the time to do some of our laundry. There went all of my sleepwear pants. I groaned.

"Darry, lemmie borrow some pants." I crossed my arms. Darry turned from the kitchen stove and heating up my food.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I said, let me borrow some pants!" I spoke, louder.

"No, I heard you." Darry stated-as-a-matter-of-fact. I cocked my eyebrow. "Then why did you ask?" Darry scowled at me, walking towards me.

"Is there a more polite way you could ask for some pants, Ponyboy?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes, not wanting to play one of the "Nice-words" game that sometimes Darry and Soda started. Not wanting to cause a fight, I rolled my eyes.

"May I have some pants, please." I asked, not changing my tone of voice. Darry smiled, "May I." He repeated before leaving to fetch some of his old sweatpants. Of course they were way too big on me, but I didn't care. I wasn't exposed. It was one of the most awkward dinners I had ever had in my life. It was just the three of us tonight and I ate quickly and avoided eye-contact.

"Baby. . ." Soda took my spoon. "You're getting it all over you," He started to wipe my face with a wet rag. I was getting more than annoyed, I was frustrated, hungry and still tired. I didn't want to be reminded on how I couldn't control my bladder by being treated like a baby. I slapped Soda's hand away fro my face.

"Stop!" I cried.

Soda frowned, "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked.

I felt my breath hitch and the lump in my throat becoming bigger. I couldn't contain myself anymore as I let out a choked sob. I was tired of feeling useless, of feeling childish. Soda wrapped me in a big hug, telling me it would be okay. I didn't believe him, I was humiliated, scared and just fed up.

"Pony. . It'll be okay, I promise." He hushed.

Darry came over to feel my forehead. "You're pretty warm, Pony. How about you go back to sleep?" I wanted nothing more than that. Before Darry and Soda let me go to sleep, Darry wanted me to eat a few more bites of chicken and spoon fed me the rest. I was too tired, and too cranky to complain so whatever he did I just rolled with it. Darry said he had something to do and for Soda to take me into the living room to watch some TV for a while.

While watching I Love Lucy with Soda, I'd hear a nail being hammered, or a screw being twirled. I wondered what the heck Darry was up to.

I was given my answer when I felt like dozing off, only to be picked up and carried to my room. I yawned while being tucked into bed.

"Sleep tight, Angel." Soda kissed my brow. I was fast asleep.

 

 

 

I awoke the next morning to a sharp pain in my lower region. I blinked a few times to wake myself up. When I did, I was horrified to see Darry's sweatpants he lent me last night was soaked, along with the make-shift diaper Darry trapped me in.

I went to change myself when I looked around and my bed had bars around me. . . like a crib.

I tried shaking the bars, but they wouldn't budge. I had the stinging, burning sensation heat up in my lower region and I wanted out so I could get out of this diaper. I was trying to climb out before Soda came in.

"Hi, Ponyboy." He smiled, walking to me.

I huffed at him, "Is this a joke?! Cause it's not funny!" Soda frowned, "Well, looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed."

"You ruined my bed!" I cried.

"Darry made it special for you last night, so that way you can't roll around in your own urine, or make a bigger mess."

I glared at him as he, with no troubles, lowered the bar and let me out.

"Oops, did someone have an accident?" He crouched down, smiling. I wanted to hit him; if he and Darry were out to humiliate me, then they were winning and I was mad.

"Lay down and we'll get you cleaned up." Soda smiled.

"I'll do it, myself!" I growled. Soda shook his head. "Ponyboy, lay down."

I wanted to argue with him more but someone had lifted me from under my arm pits and was laying me on the floor. It was Darry.

"Good morning, Ponyboy." He grinned.

I narrowed my eyes. Darry and I looked over, hearing Soda gasp. "Oh, Darry. The poor baby."

"What?" Darry asked.

"He's got a rash, Darr'." Soda was right, my whole private area and part of my butt was nothing but road-rash red. Trust me, it hurt more than it looked. Darry thought for a moment before leaving while Soda dabbed a cool wash cloth on me. It stung and I hissed in pain.

"This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't in diapers." I growled. Soda looked at me, "This wouldn't have happened if I had checked on you last night." He stated as-a-matter-of-fact. I didn't have the chance to argue back with him before Darry came in with a pink bottle.

"This should help, Pony." He smiled. I kicked and wiggled around when he pulled me on his lap. "No! No! Don't, please!"

"Pony,we need this nasty rash to go away." Darry cooed, ignoring my protests. Soda held my legs as Darry applied the ointment. I can't lie, it felt amazing. A nice cool and refreshing feeling after a burning rash must have been the best feelings in the world, but I wouldn't let them know that.

"We're sorry, Ponyboy." Darry kissed my cheek. "We'll check you more often, but you need to tell us when you're full. Okay?" I narrowed my eyes once more, then it was back to being double-diapered and they dressed me in blue overalls with a green shirt.

It turns out Darry not only made crib railings for my twin-sized bed, but he made a high chair. Soda strapped me in it. It was hard for him since I was wiggling to get out.

"Let me out!" I cried, kicking my legs.

"Pony, with the way you're acting it makes me believe you actually belong in here." Darry smirked, "Do you?"

"No!" I screamed, slapping the trey. "Stop, let me down!"

Darry smirked then walked away to the counter to make something. I was obviously being ignored and didn't want to make a scene by throwing something, or screaming more because it would be pointless and I would be proving Darry's "theory" of me being childish right.

I was fed up with this whole 'diaper' thing.

Darry placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of me and a spoon. I glared up at him but he just ruffled my hair. Still, to please him (and hopefully have him and Soda leave me alone) I started eating the porridge. When I was finished, Darry came over with a wash cloth and washed my face.

"Okay, I'll put you down Pony and then you can go into the room and play with your toys, how about that?" He smiled.

Toys?

I groaned seeing what he was talking about. Darry set me on a blanket in the living room, scattered around me were something a kid might like, race cars, a few stuffed animals and some children's books. Finally Darry left me alone. I sighed, I sat back and looked for the TV remote. I wasn't going to subject myself to playing with these childish toys.

I saw it on top of the book shelf. The very top. It must have been Two-bit, he's always hiding the remote so we have no choice but to watch Mickey Mouse.

I put on foot on the lowest shelf and another foot on the next shelf up. I reached up to grab it when I felt a pair of hands grab me from under my pits.

"And what do you think you're doing?!"

I turned my head to see Soda. Soda looked mad. Soda was never mad, though. I gulped, pointing to the TV.

"Ponyboy, you could have hurt yourself!" He frowned. With that, he swatted me five times on my butt. I learned something today, even though I had a thick diaper on, their spankings STILL hurt. I cried out when he put me in the corner where I was usually put if I were bad.

"You'll stay there for ten minutes. I'll be back." He barked. I felt my bottom lip quiver and soon I was crying again. The spanking really hurt and now Soda was mad at me.

God, this day was beginning to suck!

After ten minutes Soda came back, "What did you do wrong, Pony?" He asked. I sniffed, "I. . . I climbed the b-b-book shelf."

"That's right. Now we don't do those things, Pony. You'll get hurt." Soda brushed some hair out of my face. "Now, let's be a good boy today and not have any more spankings. Alright?"

I nodded.

Soda read me a few of the children's stories but I felt bloated. I knew I had to go to the bathroom. I stood up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Soda called out.

"To. . .that bathroom?" I pointed down the hall.

"Ponyboy," Soda laughed, "That's what your diaper-er, Pull-up is for. Use that."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Use this thing? Actually use it?! It was bad enough I'm wearing this now, this was supposed to be for the side-effect bed-wetting problem, but Darry and Soda wanted me to be actually using it!

"No!" I cried, stomping to the bathroom where Soda picked me up, I was kicking and screaming for him to put me down.

"Pony, you gotta' get used to these things." Soda declared, "Now, it's time you used them."

"Nooo!" I whined, kicking him away from me. Darry walked in. "What's going on?" He asked. Soda went on to tell him what happened and me not accepting the fact that I had to use the diaper. Darry sighed.

"Pony, that doctor said it wasn't healthy for you to be keeping this all in. Now, I'm going to count to three and if you don't fill your diaper right now, we'll make sure you do."

I crossed my arms as Darry counted. When he reached one, I found myself being forced to the floor while Soda left to grab something. I cried for Darry to let go of my wrists especially seeing what Soda hand in his hand. I screamed. Soda had some suppositories from the bathroom. As a kid, I'd have frequent stomach aches and problems going to the bathroom so Mom would lay me across her lap and stick at least two of those things up me. Each time she did it was painful and embarrassing, but in the end I used the bathroom.

Now I'd be using the diaper.

I screamed as loud as I could for Darry and Soda to stop, but Darry lifted my legs as Soda slid in not one, not two, but three gelled suppositories into me, one after another. I bawled as they closed up my diaper and tried to keep me to calm down. For five minutes nothing was heard but their shushing, my crying and the sound of my stomach gurgling.

Then it happened and a horrible smell came after it.

"Soda, can you grab me another diaper?" Darry asked, starting to peel the dirty one off of me. I covered my face with my hands.

I had never been more humiliated in my life than I do now. Darry kept calling me a 'good boy' and 'their little angel' as he cleaned me up. Darry applied a good amount of powder on me and pinned another cloth diaper to me.

"Aw, is someone tired?" Darry cooed, bouncing me on his hip. I just cried in response. Darry handed me off to Soda who carried me to the toddler-bed (. . . . or. . .Crib. . . .God, it feels so weird calling it that!) and rocked me in his lap. He hummed Elvis and I stopped crying. Soda wiped stray tears away from my cheeks and pulled out something from his pocket and gently put it in my mouth.

It was a pacifier.

I was too cranky and too tired to complain. I sucked on it, just for comfort and soon my eyes felt heavy. Above me Soda was smiling down at me while Darry was tucking me in.

I heard a faint melody and saw Darry turned on a mobile above me. I yawned through the pacifier and felt sleep slowly consume me.

 

 

 

Later that night, things got weird.

"Com'on, Ponyboy. You can do it!" Darry encouraged. I sucked feverishly on the pacifier. I wasn't allowed cigarettes, so this was the next best thing.

Darry and Soda stood at on end of the room while I the other. They were Egging me on to crawl to them. I blushed furiously. If anyone were to see this. . . .I wouldn't live it down!

"Com'on, Baby. Come to us!" Soda called.

They obviously weren't going to stop unless I did it, so, I crawled to Darry. I didn't realize how happy it made them, Darry looked like he would cry any second. I smiled smug, but allowed them to have their happiness.

Maybe this thing wasn't so bad. . . . maybe.


End file.
